The Final Days of Summer
by chad or james
Summary: It's the last days of summer for the OTH gang. Little do they know that their lives are about to be changed drastically.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. All of it, except the ides, belongs to Warner Bros.

A/N: This is my first fic ever so be gentle!! Please R/R!

* * *

It was the final days of summer in Tree Hill. Lucas was sitting in the café watching Haley wash the counter. Ever since the end of their junior year Lucas couldn't help liking Haley as more then just a friend.

"So did you finish reading the books for school yet?" Lucas asked." "Yea, but I found some of them really confusing," Haley admitted.

After Haley finished talking, Nathan walked in and gave Haley a kiss on the cheek. She put down the rag she was holding and got Nathan a latte.Lucas realized that now that he and Nathan got along, he would have to get rid of his feelings for Haley. Well, for all he knew that was not going to be easy. Lucas stood up and he and Nathan exchanged a gangster hug, and sat down. Immediately, Lucas went back to watching Haley.

"So are you guys ready to be seniors yet?" Nathan asked. "Not really. What about you Luke? Luke, Luke are you paying attention?" "W-what did you say?" "Nathan asked if you are ready to be a senior," Haley stated flatly. "Oh, well sort of." Then Nathan's phone rang.

"What do you want with me now?" Nathan yelled into the phone. "You need to come home now," Dan yelled back at his son. "Why should I?" "Cause I never said that you could leave," Dan said a little calmer. "Fine I'll come home. Guys I have to leave." "Why?" Haley whined. "Cause my dad's being gay," Nathan said as he got up, kissed Haley on the forehead, said bye, and left.

* * *

Hope you liked it!! More to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH becuase it belongs to Warner Bros. 

A/N: I posted this chapter so soon because my friend needed to show me what to do. The rest of the chapters will probably be posted every other day.

* * *

"Hales, can I ask you a question?" Luke said after Nathan left. "Sure," Haley said, turning her attention to him. "Could you ever like your best friend as more then just a friend? Hypothetically speaking." "Well I guess. I mean...Wait why do you want to know? Do you like me or something?" Haley said looking sort of red in the cheeks. "No, I was just thinking about my mom. When she was in high school, she liked her best friend. Then, when her friend found out they started to date," Lucas said, covering up his feelings for Haley. "Are you sure that you don't like me?" "YES. Ohmigod, stop hounding me. I don't need this from you." 

The minute that he yelled at Haley, Luke regretted it. "You're acting like it's your time of the month. Jeez take a chill pill," Haley said. Luke just stared at her for a minute, then he stood up and rushed out the door.  
  
When Luke got home, he plopped on his bed. While he was sitting there the phone rang. It was Nathan. "Dude, what the hell was with you today?" Nate asked. "Nothing, I'm just tired that's all. I didn't get much sleep last night because my mom was on the phone. She's pregnant." "Dude, with whose kid? Wait does that mean that he's my brother?" Nathan asked. "Well this is the best part of the whole thing... it's Dan's kid."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT IT'S MY DAD'S KID?" "Like I said, it's Dan's kid." "What the hell I thought that our parents hated each other!" "I thought so too, but I guess not." "So what are our parents naming the kid?" "I think that they're naming him Tyler. Ooh and I really like Haley. So did you..."

"You can't like Haley! She's my girl." "Do you hate me?" "No, I should but I don't. The only thing is, you can't touch her." "Don't worry, I won't." "You can still talk to her, I hope you know." "Yeah, I know. I won't touch her." Lucas said, relieved that Nathan didn't yell at him or threaten to kill him. "I got to go, my dad's being weird. So I'll talk to you later," Nathan said. They both said bye and hung up.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i dont own oth or anything that has to do with it

a/n: sorry its so short

* * *

The next day Lucas was sitting at the counter in the café, at it was closing time, when Haley came up behind him and started kissing his neck. "Hales what are you doing," Lucas exclaimed. "Luke claim down. I know that you like me. I like you too. I also know that every time I kiss you a little shiver goes down your spine." "How do you know that," Lucas asked. "Because I can feel it," Haley said "Oh come Luke turn around! I know you want me," Haley stated. Luke turned around just as Nathan walked in. 

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" Luke blinked and looked up at Nathan. "Ohh umm... nothing. Haley was just telling me about her day," Lucas said. "You do remember what I told you last night right," Nathan asked. "Yea and I didn't," Lucas said still staring at Haley as she backed away, turned around, kissed Nathan on the cheek, and than went to the back room.

As Haley came back into the room, Karen walked in then turned around as fast as she had walked in. It wasn't fast enough though because Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled her back in the room. "So we hear that you're pregnant with Dan's kid. So when did the two of you meet, and sleep together. Oh and we all thought that you hated each other, " Nathan said sound like a snotty bitch. Who hates each other," Deb asked as she walked in. Nathan walled over to his mom and gave her a hug. "Hi mom. We all thought that Dan and Karen hated each other, but I guess not. We will leave the two of you alone so that you can talk," Nathan said a little too enthusiastically. Then Lucas, Haley, and Nathan went to the kitchen.

When they gat to the kitchen, Luke said that he had to get something from the freezer. As he walked to the freezer, he wished that Haley would fallow him, or that she would talk to Nathan about what she did. Haley was right though; Luke did have feelings for her. She was also right about the tingly feeling that went up and down his spine. Back in the diner, Karen told Deb that she was having Dan's kid and that they are engaged. Karen was surprised that Deb wasn't mad at her for it. Deb said that she wasn't mad because Dan hadn't cheated on her and because they were divorced and that she always knew that Karen and Dan would end up together ever since Dan told her that he wanted joint custody of Lucas. Then Deb gave Karen her best wishes and the hugged.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i dont own oth or anything that has to do with it.

a/n: sorry the chapters are so shrot they will get longer.

* * *

Back in the freezer, the door slammed behind Haley as she went up behind Lucas. She put her arms around him. Luke turned his head to see if it was really Haley. When he saw that it was he took her hands, pulled her in front of him, and rapped his hands around her waist. Haley leaned her head back on his shoulder. They stood like that for a few minutes until Luke couldn't take it anymore. He turned Haley around and yelled at her. "What are we doing? We can't do this. If we want to be together you need to break up with Nathen, then you or me need to ask if he's ok with us being together. Then we can be together," Lucas, said a little claimer. Haley started to cry and said "I can't wait until then." Then kissed Lucas hard on the mouth. They then started making out. They held each other so tight that they felt that if they let go they would drift away.

Luke let go a little and came up for air. Breathlessly Haley said, "I think we should get out now I'm really cold." "Yea I agree," Lucas said taking off his sweatshirt and giving it to Haley. "Oh by the way, Nathan left. He said that he had to finish his summer reading report," Haley said as she put on Luke's sweatshirt, and opened the freezer door.

They walked out and found Karen and Deb drinking coffee and talking. "Hey guys. We were wondering what had happened to you," Deb said. "Luke I have some news for you," Karen said looking a little nervous. "OK, what's the news," Lucas asked. "Dan and I are engaged. We are getting married in two months. And of course him and Nathan are moving in with us." "Umm... that's really nice mom. I'm really happy for you. I really am." "I hope that didn't ruin your whole day," Karen said. "No it didn't. Like I said I'm really happy for you. Umm... I'm gonna take Haley home. I need some notes that she took on this book that we have to read for school. I'll see you at home bye." "OK. I'll be there in a little bit. Bye. Be safe," Karen yelled as they walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the WB.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but my computer crashed completely and there's no hope of me going online soon. So my friend agreed to type and post several chapters for me. She also assisted in writing future chapters. Her fanfiction penname is orli4ever. She writes ER and Lord of the Rings stories. You should go read them. (if you can't tell, she wrote that :) )

* * *

When Lucas and Haley arrived at Haley's house, Luke walked her to the front door. She opened it and they walked in, where they found Nathan sitting on Haley's couch. They all greeted each other, and Lucas turned to Haley.

"Can I borrow your notes now?" he asked. "Yeah, hold on," Haley said, going to her backpack to take out her notebook. She handed it to Luke, who thanked her and walked out.

Haley sat next to Nathan on the couch, and looked intently at him. He stared back. "Look, I think that we should just be friends. Lucas likes you, and I think the two of you make a great couple, better than the two of us," he said quickly.

"There's something I want to tell you Nathan. For the past couple of days, I've started to like Lucas back," Haley told him quietly. "So it's a mutual breakup then," Nathan said. "You can see Lucas and I won't have a problem with it. There's just one more thing." "What?" "Kiss me one last time."

Haley leaned over and gave him a short kiss, then hugged him. Nathan stood up and started to walk to the door. He turned around and asked Haley if everything as okay with them and if she would still tutor him. When she said yes, he smiled at her, said good-bye, and left.

As son as Nathan pulled out of the driveway, Lucas ran back inside to Haley. He couldn't find her anywhere, so he decided to surprise her. He lay down on the couch Haley walked in a little while later, to find Lucas asleep. She lay down next to him, put her head on his chest, and they both slept the rest of the night like that.


End file.
